


In the train

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: In the trainFandom: Prince of tennisPairing: Atobe x TezukaChallenge: P0rnfest!Prompt: Luogo pubblico





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: In the train  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Atobe x Tezuka  
> Challenge: P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: Luogo pubblico

Lo spazio in quel vagone era terribilmente stretto e i corpi di fin troppe persone erano ammassati l’uno addosso all’altro. Nessuno di loro riusciva a muoversi liberamente e Tezuka si chiedeva come riuscisse a sopportare quella situazione.  
Quella condizione era davvero soffocante e, l’adolescente, aveva la sensazione di poter veramente lasciarci le penne, colpa anche di quella mano fin troppo callosa che non gli dava tregua.  
Come faceva Atobe a muoversi in quello stato? E soprattutto si rendeva conto che si trovavano all’interno di un treno? Ormai aveva la piena certezza che quel ragazzo fosse completamente fuori di testa.  
C’era il grosso rischio di essere scoperti e che bella cosa sarebbe stata: una salata multa e una denuncia che probabilmente avrebbe messo fine alla sua appena avviata carriera professionistica.  
Di certo non era tornato in Giappone per quelle vacanze estive per ritrovarsi sul lastrico, ma Atobe sembrava incurante dei rischi cui stessero andando incontro o era così ostinato da averli voluti affrontare. Conoscendolo forse non era da escludersi quella teoria.  
Il tennista, cercava almeno di trattenere i gemiti per potersi nascondere da occhi e orecchie fin troppo indiscreti, cosa che qualcuno in quel vagone non sembrava voler fare, ma almeno lui desiderava avere la dignità di restare muto come un pesce.  
Era consapevole che comunque quella sensazione fosse davvero fra le più intense che avesse mai provato. Quel sentore di benessere che avvertiva man mano che quel palmo gli sfiorava con passionalità l’erezione, era così veemente, che quasi gli scapparono dei mugolii e non voleva dargliela vinta, anzi non poteva.  
Perché erano così sconvolgenti? Era quel tocco ad essere maturato o era il fatto di starsi facendo masturbare in un luogo pubblico? Di certo il rischio che stavano rincorrendo erano stati fattori scatenanti e lo capì nell’istante in cui raggiunse l’orgasmo, il più vigoroso che avesse mai provato che quasi gli aveva fatto perdere i sensi.  
In quell’istante Tezuka sperò con tutto se stesso che nessuno degli altri passeggeri avesse scorto la sua espressione estasiata, Atobe l’aveva sempre ritenuto la più meravigliosa del mondo: un volto segnato dall’eccitazione, così sensuale che avrebbe rovinato per sempre la sua immagine di impassibile tennista.

Quel giorno alla fine andò tutto per il verso giusto, ma giurò a se stesso che mai più avrebbe preso mezzi pubblici con quel suo “rivale”, quell’unica volta gli era bastata e anche avanzata.  
Non importava quanto gli sarebbe mancata la potenza quell’orgasmo, Tezuka Kunimitsu non gliel’avrebbe più dato vinta, mai più.


End file.
